Cherrywhip
by NightmareEater
Summary: Kakashi decides to give Sakura a little lesson on motivation on a mission. KakaSaku and some NaruSakuSasu. Oneshot. Warning: Contains spanking!


I do not own! Naruto and all its stuff belongs ot Kishimoto!

I really wanted to write a KakuSaku fic, and I also wanting to write a spanking fic, and since there weren't any around, I thought: Go for it! (I am such a little perv! Oh well. )

* * *

Hatake Kakashi was having a tough decision

He was lost in thought as his charges bickered, complained and teased in varying measures. Naruto was glaring at Sasuke and waving his fists, while Sasuke just looked bored and haughty. Sakura watched them both, an apprehensive expression on her face.  
Sasuke then said something that was clearly a cuttingly sarcastic insult, because Naruto leapt at him, shrieking. Sakura gasped, and immediately started yelling at Naruto to get off Sasuke, but otherwise unable to do anything with the brawling boys.

There was Kakashi's problem.

It was always Sakura that stood on the sidelines as Naruto and Sasuke fought. He knew why she did it- being a ninja was tough, especially when, like Sakura, you didn't have a Genkai Kekkai to rely on, like Sasuke or Naruto. He knew that, but this was where the problem stemmed from.  
He had no qualms in giving Naruto or Sasuke discipline. In fact, in Naruto's case especially, he had to do it far more often then he'd like to. Not that he particularly enjoyed it anyway, but sometimes it was necessary to let Sasuke and Naruto know when they went too far and did something bad.

That is, to pull them over his lap and give them a good spanking.

Naturally, Naruto was the main victim, but the noisy, obnoxious boy never seemed to learn his lesson. Sasuke was a very rare occasion- Kakashi could only recall doing this to the proud little Uchiha once or twice. Sakura was totally untouched. Kakashi knew that she was a good person, not to mentiob a smart shinobi, and she never really did anything bad enough to earn a little punishment. (Punching Naruto didn't count, after all. He did really bring it on himself.)  
Besides, Kakashi was convinced there was some kind of unspoken sensei rule about twenty-something-male teachers spanking twelve-year-old girls.

Sighing, he withdrew some shuriken and tossed them toward Naruto and Sasuke, effortlessly pinning them away from each other. They snarled and griped as Kakashi, sighing, told them to exercise some self-control. Sakura glanced between them, anxious. It had been a rather tough mission, involving delivering medicine to a neighbouring village. They had been forced to fight bandits earlier on, and everyone was beginning to show similar signs of fatigue.

Grudgingly, Sasuke and Naruto muttered apologises that Kakashi could tell weren't going to last more then three seconds, and the jounin unpinned Naruto's collar and Sasuke's.  
But there was no way they would get back to Konoha by tonight. Too dark, the Genin were too tired and they still had a ways to go.

"I'm just saying!" Naruto bleated angrily, glaring at Sasuke, "You don't have a chance!"  
"Shut your big mouth, dobe." hissed Sasuke coldly, the opposite of Naruto's flash-fire rage. Sakura sighed, shaking her bubblegum-coloured clad head.  
"Naruto, just be quiet." Sakura scolded. Naruto pouted, but being Naruto, he didn't heed the order.  
"It's true!" He shouted, jabbing an obstinate finger at Sasuke. "And he knows it!"  
"At least I don't think I can be the Hokage, unlike you, when you only graduated from the Academy to make it an even number." Sasuke snapped, his dark eyes narrowing dangerously.  
"That's it!"  
Naruto lunged and Sakura shrieked, grabbing fruitlessly at the back of his jacket, but the Kyuubi holder was much to strong for her and instead Sakura found herself staggering forwards and crashing into Naruto's back, both of them toppling over on top of Sasuke, who let out a very Un-Sasuke-ish yelp.  
Kakashi made his decision.

Faking exasperation, he reached down and pulled up two of the squirming Genin- Naruto and Sasuke- Gripping both of them by their ears.  
"Ow, Ow, Ow!" cried Naruto, thrashing, "Leggo, Kakashi-sensei! That really hurts!"  
"Get off." growled Sasuke through clenched teeth.  
"I'll deal with you two later." Kakashi informed them, letting them both go so abruptly that they both stumbled ungainly forwards. Kakashi carelessly tossed a rolled-up tent to Sasuke, who caught it looking nonplussed, and a rucksack to Naruto.  
"You two can start some bonding by setting up camp." Kakashi cheerfully instructed, pulling out a kunai and throwing it. It landed in the bark of a nearby tree, right in the centre of the trunk, indicating the spot where Sasuke should set up the tent and Naruto brought out the supplies.  
"Us two?" Naruto asked, confused, as though he had never heard such an idea.  
"Sakura and I are going to go set some traps." Kakashi explained, smiling through his mask at Sakura, who looked innocently puzzled. He turned to Naruto and Sasuke, "And I expect it all to be done when we get back."

* * *

"Um, Kakashi-sensei how is this setting up traps?"  
Sakura really was too inquisitive sometimes. She was standing in the clearing that Kakashi had led her to, staring around as though she expected something to pop out of the air. Kakashi examined the area, before turning and spotting a large tree stump he could use.  
"It's not, really." mused Kakashi, scratching absently at his chin. He pretended to pull something out of his pocket and knelt down by the tree stump.  
"Sakura, come here for a second please."  
"What is it?" inquired Sakura, stepping over. Kakashi straightened up, before sitting on the stump and gesturing for her to come closer, which Sakura did, frowning.

Kakashi acted quickly. Grabbing Sakura's wrist, he pulled her forwards. She was so surprised by this unexpected action that she virtually tripped onto his lap, all with a surprised gasp, her butt sticking up slightly.

"I really hate to have to do this." sighed Kakashi, "But I think that, in the long term, it will be beneficial,"  
"Wh-what do you mean, sensei?" Sakura questioned, squirming, "W-what are you doing?"  
She felt Kakashi calmly hook one arm around Sakura's waist, presumably to stop her from moving. She was beginning to feel really worried now. Kakashi sighed again, this time sounding almost bored.

"I'm going to spank you, Sakura."  
Sakura twisted around, her small face showing total incredulity, green orbs wide with shock.  
"W-w-what?!" she demanded, wriggling around in real earnest now. "You can't be serious, sensei!"  
"Well, I hardly brought you all the way out here for the chuckles."  
"What did I do?" protested Sakura, attempting to flip herself off Kakashi's lap by digging her shoulder into his thigh, but to no avail.  
"Stop wriggling." Kakashi instructed her, sounding amused but stern now, "I really don't want to have to tie you to do this.-" Sakura squeaked- "And you didn't 'do' anything, Sakura. This is exactly why I'm doing this. You need to be motivated, and I believe this is the effective way to do it."  
Sakura was about to argue, turning her head again, just in time to see Kakashi lift his hand.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"OW!" Sakura yelped as Kakashi's palm connected with the seat of her blue leggings. She had NOT been expecting that, and Kakashi hadn't held back just then, either! Kakashi, unhindered by the kunoichi's cry of pain, continued, letting out a series of short, sharp spanks that landed on Sakura's backside like a flyswatter, landing a couple on her thighs, causing Sakura's legs to jerk unpleasantly.

"Aaaahhh!" Sakura ground out, as another sharp SLAP hit the side of her left cheek, she squirmed again, jerking her torso wildly in an attempted to throw herself off Kakashi, but he merely tightened his grip slightly, landing another set of slaps to the seam running across her leggings.  
Sakura couldn't quite believe this was happening. She knew, of course, that Sasuke and Naruto were much stronger then she was, despite the fact she had shown skill in the tree-climbing exercise that Kakashi-sensei had set them, but she never thought she would be punished for that! She supposed that Kakashi had done this to Naruto before as well this wasn't the work out an amateur! Another spank hit her right cheek, and Sakura was grateful for the leggings and she was sure her backside was probably turning pink by now.

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

"Ah! Ow! Kakashi-sensei, stop, that's too hard- Ow, Ow!" Sakura shrieked as Kakashi smacked with a carefully controlled force at her sitting spot and thighs- Obviously, he was being careful not to use his full strength on Sakura, but he made sure to give her enough pain for the message to really sink in.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

He wasn't, however, totally convinced that it would go as deep as he would like. So he abruptly stopped. Sakura hissed with surprise and relief, before the thing oddly close to a burning sensation began.  
"Sakura, why are you being punished?" Kakashi asked her calmly. Sakura blinked, trying to ignore the horrible throbbing feeling in her rear, which proved to be kind of difficult.  
"I...Because I'm not as strong as Sasuke-kun and Naruto?" guessed Sakura, hoping against hope she was right.  
"Sorry, Sakura, but it looks like I need to take this a step further..." Kakashi sighed, and with that he reached and grabbed the waistband of Sakura's leggings, yanking them down to reveal Sakura's rather pink little backside and her cherry-print panties.  
"Wait, you can't do-!" Sakura cried, before Kakashi resumed his assault on Sakura's perky butt.  
SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

"Owwww! OW!" Sakura wailed again, fighting back tears now. This was even worse then before, and Kakashi was now hitting them same place consistently, making the stinging and throbbing even worse. He landed another particularly hard slap on her left cheek (which jiggled invitingly) before slapping at her thighs again. Sakura clenched her fists, willing her butt to go numb or something, but she could feel each painful WHACK on her ass even better now that her leggings, (which had crumpled around her ankles) had been removed. She felt so embarrassed, even though there wasn't anybody there. Kakashi-sensei would know, however, and that was cringey enough. A particularly hard SPANK! landed on Sakura's right ass-cheek, and she bit back a squeal,

"Stop! That's too- Ow! AAHH!"

Kakashi himself was also beginning to get uncomfortable. He knew that Sakura was pretty much on her way to learning her lesson (she was a bright girl, after all) and he hoped that she could say the magic words soon. He really did not want to have to pull her panties down and spank her bare ass. And the scary part was- The reason why he hoped it would click with Sakura why she was being punished is because he also WANTED to yank down her panties and spank. He was, after all, a bit of a pervert.

"Try again, Sakura." Kakashi instructed, another smack landing on Sakura's tight ass, deciding that he had to just go for it.

"AAAHH! I can't!"

"Try."

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

"Um...I...I have to work harder?"

SPANK!

"Be more specific."

"I can't! I can't! Kakashi-sensei, please!"

Oh god. Bracing himself, Kakashi informed Sakura that she had to get it exactly right. And without further ado, Kakashi grabbed the waistband of Sakura's panties and tugged. They quickly slid down Sakura's thighs and joined her leggings, crumpled around her ankles. Sakura's ass, as she had predicted, had gone a rather interesting shade of deep pink. Kakashi lifted his arm and landed another good, hard spank on her cute little butt.

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

"AAAH!"

"One more time, Sakura!"

"AAAH! I need to try harder to become a stronger ninja!"

Kakashi did not let up on the spanking, though he was gracious enough to pull Sakura's panties back up for her. Stopping for a moment, his tone was much kinder as he said (before landing another hefty slap on Sakura's rear),

"Let's finish this up."

* * *

It was twilight by the time Sakura and Kakashi returned to the tent. To their surprise, it had been properly raised up and pegged down to the ground. Sasuke was perched on a log, munching what looked like a riceball and looking grouchy, while Naruto was sprawled across the dewy grass.

"Hey, you two!" Naruto called jubilantly, springing up as he caught sighed of his teacher and Sakura. "You took a while!"

"Some of the traps took...ah...little longer to lay out." Kakashi replied smoothly, stretching out a gloved hand and ruffling Naruto's blonde spikes. Sakura let out a rather nervous laugh.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, you're all pink!" Naruto noted loudly as Kakashi inspected the tent, "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all! Aha...it was just a little hot in the forest, that's all!" Sakura stammered unconvincingly, turning an even darker shade of pink. Sasuke raised his eyebrows at her, fixing Sakura with an oddly piercing look.

"Um- look!" Sakura cried out, as Sasuke opened his mouth, "Looks like the moon's out now!"

As Naruto and Sasuke directed their gaze upwards, Sakura hastily knelt down by the nearby stream, splashing her face with chilly water.

"Wow! It looks like a full moon!" Naruto cried, one hand perched over his eyes as he looked up at the big, white orb.

"Yeah." Sakura agreed, fighting as hard as possibly to keep the humour out of her voice as this little statement, "It does, doesn't it?"

* * *

Yeah, a cheesy ending, but I was in a pretty big hurry to publish this. Oh well! (Hee, not like you guys read this for the ending, anyway!)

NE


End file.
